


Comfort Foods

by Musica Loraine Journey (MaureenJo)



Category: Zootopia (2016), wildehopps - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenJo/pseuds/Musica%20Loraine%20Journey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their anger they fell asleep on a full stomach in eachothers apartment, What happens the next morning will have you in fits of laughter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: i'm trying a new writing style. it is kind of supposed to be a split screen. a split screen is the scene, if you were watching it in a movie, where they are each doing their own thing in different parts of the movies city or building but you get to see both reactions at the same time. J is for Judy, N is for Nick and B is for Both  
> there is no copywrite infringement intended, i am only taking them out to play, i promise to return them both mostly unharmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ellie

they had just stormed out of the station, into their individual apartments on opposite ends of the city and slammed the doors. this had been their biggest fight yet.  
Judy screamed into a pillow.  
Nick punched a wall.  
J: uuugh why can't he understand i'm not just some token bunny!  
N: Doesn't she get it? I just want her to be safe!  
Nick flopped down on the small cot and sent a text to the local Panda Express. 'shrimp lo mien and crab ragoon for 2, you have my card #'  
Judy walked the short distance to the icebox and searched for her delicious comfort food. 'ugg... i can't believe someone stole my Carrot Cake Gelato!'  
they each looked at the door leading to the other.  
B: maybe i should call, But i'll wait for an apology.  
There was a knock at the door and Judy answered it. she gave the guy a strange look as he held out the plastic covered paper sack.  
Nick felt his phone buzz and picked it up eagerly expecting it to be Judy. 'she's kinda cute, but i don't think she'll like what you ordered for her'  
Judy looked in the bag.  
Nick looked around the apartment  
B: Great... I grabbed the wrong keys!  
they were each so much more angry at the other now.  
Nick was in her apartment probably eating her gelato  
Judy was in his apartment probably throwing his food away!  
both disregarded the fact that, in their anger they had gone to the wrong apartment in the first place.  
J: well! if he's going to eat my gelato i'll eat his... Panda Express!  
N: grrrr.... that's it! i can't have my food, i'll just find something of hers to eat!  
Judy opened the box of shrimp lo mein and sniffed it 'this is where he get's his bad breath!'  
Nick opened the icebox and and found the carrot gelato 'so predictable!' he thought  
they each took a hesitant bite.  
Nick immediately finished the gelato and sent a text to Judy's mother. 'where can i find more of this?' and he sent a picture of the container.  
Judy finally understood why his favorite food was chinese, even if it smelled aweful! the shrimp wasn't too bad either.  
the next day, they met at work and stood there silently for a moment, each holding something behind their backs  
J: um... Hi...  
N: Hi... uh....  
B: Here are your keys... sorry for eating your food... HUH?!?  
N: you're a bunny... you don't like chinese... at least not the kind that i ordered...  
J: So what if i did like it?... Wait... Foxes don't like gelato... especially not carrot cake gelato...  
B: Did you just stereo type me?!? I guess i'm gonna have this all to myself then! ... Wait What did you bring?  
N: A container of carrot cake gelato... i thought we could share it durring lunch...  
J: I brought chinese... i really liked those crunchy things with the cream cheese stuff inside...  
N: Crab Rangoons?  
J: Yeah!  
N: hey what are the little green things in here?  
J: Carrot spheres covered in frosting.  
N: those are great...  
J: Yeah...  
they each smiled and then walked to the break room together to put their food away.  
N: i know that you are not just a token bunny.... you are smart, and funny, and you fight good.  
J: it's ok, nick, i know you were only trying to protect me, but maybe you could be a little more careful with how you word things next time ok?  
N: what's wrong with reminding the chief that you are a cute little cotton tail with delicate ears and that he shouldn't yell so much?  
J: the words cute, little, and delicate. Nick, i'm a Cop, i'm supposed to be intimidating, are any of those words intimidating to you?  
N: i don't know if looks could kill i'd die from your cuteness  
J: NICOLAS PIBEREUS WILDE!!!!!  
Nick took off like a shot followed by judy who was screaming at the top of her lungs that once she got her paws on him even his own mother wouldnt recognize him! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lisa

Nick was sitting alone in his studio apartment. friday night and he didn't have a date. Everybody in zootopia had dates on friday night. Every mammal, except him, and he had nothing to do. Judy had gotten mad at him again, and therfore wasnt talking to him. He sat at his kitchen table and scrolled through the online version of the Zootopian Gazette. he caught a glimps of something in the personals. 

Care to Escape?  
If you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape  
Then I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me and escape

Nick reread the ad a few times. he decided that it was probably a longshot, this could be a buffalo or elephant, for all he knew it could be a doormouse, but he replied anyway. 

Find the Rose and Escape.  
Yes, I like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain  
I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, cut through all this red tape  
At a bar called O'Malley's where we'll plan our escape

Nick watched his phone for a long moment and wondered if he was somehow betraying judy. it's not like they were a couple. she didn't even seem to have any interest in him. No romantic interest anyway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nick sat at the corner table of Thomas O'Malley's Tavern. he placed the single lavender rose on the table and waited for his mystery mammal. he looked at his phone and browsed through his photos. he was the only mammal there apart from the owners, Thomas and Duchess O'Malley, a cougar couple. the time on his phone said 11:57.  
He heard the door's bell jungle and he saw her. that smile, those lips, the curve of her face. she looked around and settled her gaze on him. her frown evaporated being replaced with a soft smile.  
"I should have known it was you," Judy said.  
"Are you disapointed?" Nick asked, pulling out her chair  
"Not at all! in fact i'm glad it was you!" Judy said sitting down. they laughed for a moment  
"Figure out what you want?" Thomas asked from the far side of the bar  
"Lets start with a couple pina coladas and we'll go from there." Nick said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: this will be continued, you have been warned.


End file.
